Majareta
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: —Se ha vuelto loca —razonó Ayato tratando de dar una excusa a ese sorpresivo acto. Qué lejos de enfadarlo, sólo lo confundió aún más.


_[Drabble]_

 **Majareta**

—Hinami F. & K. Ayato—

 _—Se ha vuelto loca —razonó Ayato tratando de dar una excusa a ese sorpresivo acto. Qué lejos de enfadarlo, sólo lo confundió aún más._

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

 _Majareta_ © Adilay Himelric

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna, respiren tranquilitos (as).

 **N** otas de autora:

¿Qué les digo?

Vi un gif en Facebook con esta temática y no pude resistirme. Je. ¡Viva el AYAHINA! Son tan hermosos, y también el TouKen/Hai, mis parejas favoritas de la serie; ya vendré con fics de ellos.

¡Disfruten y comenten si les gustó!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Aquella tarde el jardín estaba en completo silencio; Eto y Tatara habían salido, seguramente para ver al Doctor Loco y a todo el circo de _mutantes_ (porque él no encontraba otro modo de llamar a esas _cosas_ ), y el resto del grupo administrativo estaba haciendo quién sabe qué fuera del edificio de la organización; y hasta hace una hora había logrado recaudar cierta calma en su pútrido espíritu, cuando de pronto su calma fue interrumpida por la presencia de una persona inesperada.

Bueno no tan inesperada, había que admitir muy dentro de él.

—Ayato… ―masculló Hinami cerca de él.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que no estoy de ánimos para ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti? —No es que quisiera ser tan agresivo con Fueguchi, pero es que ella lo distraía demasiado y por hoy quería centrarse sólo en él.

—De verdad… yo… lo lamento pero… ya no puedo.

Algo en sus palabras captó la atención de Ayato; ese maldito tonito, uno que jamás había escuchado, al menos no en Fueguchi. Uno tranquilo, siseante, calmado pero a la vez cargado de una emoción casi desconocida para él.

Entonces abrió los ojos que hasta entonces había mantenido cerrados por el bien de su concentración en la efímera calma a su alrededor.

—¿El qué? —Quiso saber antes de decirle nuevamente que se fuese si no quería problemas.

 _¿No lo ves? Ella es el problema._

Hinami estaba sentada enfrente suyo, no, de hecho estaba parada apoyando sus antebrazos en la pequeña mesita redonda, manteniendo su cara muy cerca de la suya.

—¿Qué estás…?

La pequeña chica ghoul había logrado lo que ningún otro y sin sudar: cerrarle la boca.

En muchas ocasiones desde que se conocían, él la había hecho callar de innumerables formas; desde espetándole, gritándole, o llegando hasta golpearla para que dejase de llorar por lo perdido o siquiera sollozar, mostrándole a todo Aogiri su debilidad. Y todo con la firme intención de evitar que Tatara o Eto prefiriesen cambiarla del campo de batalla al _centro médico_ , ya que ni uno estaba 100% seguro de no ser convertida una rata de laboratorio desde que el doctorcito llegó con sus repulsivas ideas.

Lo último que Ayato deseaba era tener que ver como la mocosa Fueguchi era arrastrada a ese infierno.

Nunca fue para él una contrincante de temer (sus habilidades en batalla seguían siendo bajas) y sin embargo, ningún modo de hacerle callar hubiese sido efectivo además de dejarlo casi muerto, salvo por una cosa que hasta él mismo ignoraba.

El toque fue rápido, suave, húmedo y… cálido. Y tenía un tenue sabor a inocencia. Un segundo después todo eso se fue junto con Fueguchi cuando ella salió corriendo del jardín con una velocidad nunca antes vista.

—Se ha vuelto loca —razonó Ayato tratando de dar una excusa a ese sorpresivo acto. Qué lejos de enfadarlo, sólo lo confundió aún más.

Aunque viéndose a sí mismo, aun sentado y sin un ápice de enfado hacia ella, sonrió pícaro por debajo de su cabello jurando que algún día le cobraría el favor, y con intereses.

 **—** **FIN—**

* * *

 _¡Es todo, gracias por leer!_

 _Seee, sé que me pasé de las 500 palabras permitidas para un drabble, pero por muy poco, ¡lo siento! Trabajo en eso de ser breve jeje._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Felices fiestas a todos! :D Y ya nos estaremos leyendo con más AYAHINA y/o TouKen._

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
